abnormal normalities
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: longer story to 'The Fallen Scout'.- the aurora surrounding their lifeforce held murder. Yet they were clean, innocent. They have killed, yet done nothing wrong. They wern't pure, but were innocent. I knew I could trust them, and I knew I would have to.
1. living car

**Edited**

Thanks for the reviews. Were all of you so excited to get your first? So, I plan to make this one at least a few chapters. As promised, I will thank the first few people to review. Clifjumpersfangirl, Iniysa, and Peya Luna. Special thanks to Peya Luna for being first to review. I now accept flames, they make me laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, and I don't want to. If I did, it wouldn't be half as good as it is now.

* * *

"Yes!" I ran out to my dad, waving the graded assignment in the air. I ignored the door and jumped in the passenger seat.

"You got an 'A'?" He asked.

"Yeah, '-A', but it's still an 'A'." I waved the paper as I buckled up.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." I held it still, "OK."

"Alright?"

"Alright. You can get a car." I whooped as he pulled away from the school. Dad said as soon as I got $2,000 and three 'A's', he would buy me a car. This was my third 'A' and the money had been no problem with all the junk I had to sell on E-bay.

"I got a little surprise for you." he spoke for the first time, turning into an expensive car-lot. Porsche, as it turned out.

"Dad, no. There's no way you would buy me one of those. Nice try." He looked at me and frowned before facing the road once more.

"No, I wouldn't. You're no fun, ya know that?" I laughed, drooling on the cars as we passed.

"I just know you're cheap." He chuckled and shook his head.

"That's right. Why buy you a Porch for your first car? You're just going to wreck it."

"You don't know that, the pole could jump in front of it. It happens allot." I said seriously. He smiled and shook his head. We sat in silence all the way to the used dealership down the road. I took in the old models cautiously, there's probably nothing here passed 1995. I got out examining the pitiful cars as my dad walked up to the dealer. Rusty, rusty, rusty, dent, rusty, oh! There's a shiny Volkswagen over there.

I walked up to it, its missing a wheel. Figures. I did one more sweep of the lot; my eyes fell on a yellow Camaro. I hadn't noticed that one before, and it wasn't half bad. It had racing stripes. I walked up to it, planning to make sure it wasn't missing anything important when it hit me. The energy level of the thing, something I've never felt before. It seemed to be generating its own energy, then flowing throughout it. As I neared, I felt the unique energy grow stronger in one spot, and there seemed to be an aura about that spot. Like the aura I felt from people's hearts, whether it's tainted with murder or crime, or completely innocent. This one was tainted by murder, yet was clean. Clean of evil and had all good intentions.

Was this car alive?

I stopped next to the driver's side door, should I go in? If this car as alive, and my gift wasn't malfunctioning, that meant it, or he, has killed before. I tested the aura again, it was innocent, yet it has killed. How is that possible? I gasped slightly when I realized this car, or whatever it was, was young. Real young. I could tell it, he, has lived many of my life times, but was young. In terms of where ever it, he, has come from, he would be about my age.

A teenage worrier? He must have fought in some battle and was on the good side, killing evil doesn't seem to take away your innocence, innocence being you have done nothing wrong, and it would have been for good intentions. I decided to get in.

I examined the interior and my eyes caught a symbol on the wheel. It was half covered by dust, so I wiped it off. It was a face, yet still a symbol. Obviously not human made, this car, whatever he was, and I planned to find out, was an alien.

What would an alien be doing in a car lot? When I didn't notice it before, it probably wasn't there. He had to have driven up while I wasn't watching. I could only think of one reason, me. What did he want from me? Well, I guess I found my car.

I jumped at the noise of someone rasping on the window. I lowered it and my dad spoke.

"You like this one?" I nodded.

"How much?" I asked the dealer behind my dad. He seemed to examine the car, obviously never seen it before.

"I'd say, 5 thousand." he nodded. The aura around his heart told me he was greedy. And my dad was cheap. I sighed.

"Sorry, not paying over 4. Come on Sam, out of the car." I glared at the dealer, but what could I do? I got out and stood next to the car. "There's a nice Volkswagen over there." He pointed toward the one I looked at earlier.

"It's missing a wheel. Dad, I'll pay you back." I begged.

"Sorry Sam. There are more cars. That Fiesta with racing stripes over there." I ignored his hand and debated on how to lower the price. Suddenly there was a high pitched sound coming from apparently nowhere, but I could tell it came from the Camaro.

We all ducked as all the windows to all the cars except the Camaro's shattered. I stood up first, that car was definitely alive, and obviously wanted me for something. I turned to see the dealer standing there in shock, he turned to my dad and said, "4,000" I smiled, I liked this car's style.

That night, I was woken up by an engine starting. My first thought was, 'my new car, someone's stealing it.' But then I remembered it was alive, so I decided calling the police was a bad idea. I quickly put on some cloths and ran out; deciding using my gift would be alright for this.

Within moments, I was sailing through the darkness, so I wouldn't be spotted following the car. I loved doing this; flying made me feel so carefree. It didn't matter here if I was different, or that I now owned an alien car. It was just me, cutting through the air. I was brought back down to earth, not literary, when the car turned into a junk yard. Why is he going in here?

I followed and made a perch behind one car. I watched as parts moved, folded, and unfolded as a humanoid robot stood up where the car once sat. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. I was in shock; this was that young soul who must have fought in some war. He turned my way as if sensing me there. I ducked down, finally regaining control of my body. I was sure he seen me, but he turned to the sky as if he hadn't. I looked up just as a light generated from the robot. It projected the same symbol I found on the wheel into the clouds. I sensed a small bit of energy, different from the energy flowing through him, project itself into space. I had a feeling it was a message.

I decided this was enough for today. I may be different and know more about some stuff than any other human, am I even considered human? But I was still freaked out by this. I wrapped myself in the clear white force field once more and went back the way I came. I tried to keep my mind blank from what I had just witnessed, but it kept creeping into my mind. I finally gave in when I was safe and in my bed.

I knew something was coming, that robot told me that. He seemed desperate to get to me, and now he is calling others here, I'm guessing. The best guess I had was war. The young robot's aura told me that, I just needed to come to grips with it. All I wanted was a normal life, hiding my gift. And now these aliens are coming. I don't know what's going to happen, all I know is this will change everything for me. Any normal kid would be traumatized by what they just seen, I only found myself worried. Worried for what was happening, and concerned on if this meant I would have to defend Earth. Isn't that what usually happened when the abnormal guy meets aliens?

All I can do now is wait, and hope nothing real bad will happen. With that thought, I fell asleep and brace myself for the day to come.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I was worried it wouldn't be anything like my last, I seem to write better in the middle of things and rarely start at the beginning. You could say I write backwards. And I like to monologue. Sorry if I had a bunch of mishaps, but I'm trying to work on them. Next chapter will be up either later today, or early tomorrow, I literary never leave the computer or this site. R&R- =.)


	2. murerous and kind auroras

Hey, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them allot. I won't have access to any computer when I'm home, and I'll have to be going there soon, so I was wondering if you could answer a question. If you have a bunch of documents, can you access the on your phone? If you can, I would be able to write anytime, and hopefully update anytime too. I can't check now because my phone is dead and I forgot my charger. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Mom and Dad were asleep and I had forgotten about what I had seen yesterday in the early hour. I fully intended just getting a glass of milk, then returning to bed for weekend hibernation. My plan was quickly spoiled when I heard the familiar sound of my car the robots pull up in front of the house. Everything came flooding back. The aurora, the transforming, the message sent into space. I had to find out what's going on.

I shoved the milk carton back into the fridge and tossed the glass in the sink before running out the back door. I quickly stopped myself from taking to the air, not a wise choice when I intend to have an alien robot follow me. I made my way to my mom's bike and took off. Just as expected, the driverless car followed me. I knew exactly where I was going, the perfect place to communicate with this alien without being detected. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of town.

I was trying to remember the directions when I hit a crack in the sidewalk. At my speed, not good. I was sent over the handle bars and landed on my back, the bike lying above my head. OW! For a moment, pain flashed accost my back and I couldn't get up.

"Sam, are you ok?" I turned my head to see Mikayla. The girl I had a crush on since third grade. I didn't know she knew my name. I hurried to get up and back on the bike.

"Yeah. I just, need to get going." I took off, what else could I do? She's my crush; I'll take any escape I can get. I briefly remembered she broke up with her boyfriend, something about not letting her drive or the guy said something that made her think he valued his car above her. I actually just heard that before I crashed in front of her and her friends.

I couldn't see the car behind me, but I knew he was still following me. I pulled to a stop in the abandon communal parking lot. It was sorta indoors, so we should be good. I made sure there was no one around, but stopped on a police car. I'm probably going to have to explain why I'm here. I walked toward the cop car, but stopped half way. It gave off the same energy, and the same spot of concentrated energy as the Camaro. I checked its aurora, tainted, murder, vengeance. This one wasn't anything like the other. I guessed he was the enemy.

I backed away slowly and he rolled forward. I turned and ran as I heard the sound of him transforming. The chase was over quickly and I was thrown on top of an old car.

"Are you user name Ladiesman217? Where are the glasses?" he demanded. I tried to keep my cool, didn't work.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" I tried denying it. He got angry and I found myself jumping off the car as he hit the side, causing it to fly through the air. I tried not to think about how easy it would be for him to squish me as I ran toward the exit. As I ran, I saw Mikayla heading unknowingly toward the robot on her motorcycle. I dove and knocked her off it.

"God Sam. What's your problem?" she took off her helmet and glared at me. I pulled her to her feet, ignoring her question.

"Get behind me." just then, the robot came around the corner and Mikayla complied with no objection. I knew it would do no good, but it was automatic. Stand between the girl and danger. He was too close for us to run, and giving him our unprotected backs didn't sound all to appealing at the moment. We backed slowly as the alien advanced.

Just then, the Camaro sped out from the opening behind us and came to a stop between us and the red eyed one. He opened the driver's side door in invitation.

"No driver," Mikayla whispered. I debated, this one was obviously on the good side, but getting any closer to the big one canceled that out in my mind. But the more he advanced, the more I knew it was the only choice. I pulled Mikayla in front of me and pushed her into the open door, I dashed in after her. As soon as I was clear, the door closed and we were off. The next few hours I was trying to calm Mikayla as I had trouble keeping myself together. Finally, when night fell, the Camaro parked in a dark corner and cut the power. He locked the doors before we could get out. Mikayla struggled desperately to get out, I sat quietly. I don't know if it was shock, a self preserving instinct, or what, but I was suddenly calm.

Mikayla stopped struggling as the cop car rolled past. As soon as it was passed, the car started back up and took off again. And with that, the chase started once more. This time however, it ended quickly be the car dumping us out at an electric plant and transformed. The cop car came in front of us and transformed, the yellow one assumed a protective position infrot of us. I stood and realized this must be why he wanted me to buy him. But why were they after me in the first place?

The one with red eyes lunged forward and the yellow one dived so when they collided, they wouldn't land on us. Mikayla pulled me away and we ran. We only ran a little ways before I was tackled to the ground by a two foot, red-eyed alien robot. The aurora around him was just like the one around the other red eyed one. I was just able to kick him off just as Mikayla ran off. Oh, nice. I saved her and she saves herself. Perfect.

I managed to keep it at bay as long as I could. Which was just long enough to see Mikayla running back up with an electric saw. I was relieved to see her come back. She took a swing at the small one attacking me and he was floored. She swing again and he was begging for mercy. Ok, he wasn't really, but he was trying to get away. Oh how I have good choice in crushes. She swung one last time and his head popped off.

"Not so tough without a head, hu?" I stepped up and kicked his head, the part still alive, far off. We turned at the aproachal of the yellow one. Mikayla stepped behind me. I looked at her, "I don't think he's going to hurt us." I looked back at the huge robot. He looked pleased with himself, the doors on his back resembling wings were held high. I figured that was universal for, 'I'm happy.'

I stepped forward, "Can you talk?" he nodded, then started playing random clips from the radio. "So you talk through the radio?" He nodded again.

"Where did you come from?" Mikayla asked, encouraged by the fact he hadn't attacked us yet.

_"Rain down like visitors from heaven; messers from star fleet, caption." _he again used quotes from the radio.

"So, you're an alien?" she asked. The robot clapped and nodded.

"_You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _He bent down and transformed, opening the door for us. "_Any more questions you want to ask?"_

We were quiet for a moment, then I stepped forward. Mikayla stopped me.

"Sam."

"Fifty years from now, don't you wan't to look back at your life and know you had the guts to get in the car?" I asked. She let go and I got in and scooted to the driver's side to let her in.

She didn't move for a minute, then spoke. "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." she shook her head and got in. I'm even stranger then you realize, I said mentally. The Camaro shut the door and took off, slower this time, the speed limit. Along the way to who knows where, I thought about my gift. I can't keep it secret my whole life, but I didn't want to tell anyone who would ship me off to the government to be experimented on or used as a weapon.

"If he's supposed to be this supper advanced alien robot," Mikayla caught my attention, "then why does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro?" the tires squealed as we came to a stop. The door opened. We got out and he took off.

I turned to glare at her, "Nice." I turned again and put my hands on my head. What now? We had no ride, so what? We have to walk? Where were we even going, or houses, both of them, were in the opposite direction. Maybe we should keep walking in this direction, maybe there's something over there.

I looked over to see a shiny new '07 yellow Camaro roll to a stop beside us. I whistled when I realized it was the same robot that defended us. He opened the door and we got in.

"Nice." I commented. He shut the door once more and revved the engine in what I guessed was thanks. I turned to see Mikayla appraising the interior. We rode in silence for a while until he pulled up to a hill. We got out and stared up at the night sky. The most unbelievable thing to witness happened. Four meteorites came into view, and from here, I could tell their aura were just like the Camaro's. One in particular caught my interest. It showed the strongest kindness I thought possible. It was the oldest, and most experienced. All this came as no surprise, one had to be older, and more experienced, but the level of kindness, how strongly he cared about protecting others, for there was great protectiveness coming from his spark, shocked me. I knew, just by his aurora, that this one would willingly give his life for the protection of the innocent.

All four fell around us, far away, but still around us. I felt Mikayla's hand inch toward mine as we watched. After that battle, after all that's happened today, I knew this was only the beginning. And as I had predicted, something big is coming. And now, it was about to begin.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter. I was stalled many times, a chat on a forum, my first meal of the day; dinner, testing my newly fixed bike. But it's finally finished. This is actually a long time for me, as my friends and family say, I have no life. None, absolutely none. Next chapter will be tomorrow, unless something happens or I get a request. I can write multiple stories at once; they just take longer to publish. So, R&R


	3. the Autobots

I know its been for ever, but I've finaly posted a new chapter. I realy don't feel like annoying you too much, so I'll cut strait to the disclaimer.

disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

* * *

When we had finally gone back to the Camaro I was wondering if this was going to expose my gift. Whatever is happening, I had already determined it would be big. Either someone was going to find out, and I can tell you now, that wouldn't end well, or I'm going to have to use it.

We once again found ourselves speeding down the street, now the air was filled with anticipation. What we had just witnessed was spectacular, and even Mikayla could tell what was yet to come would be even more so.

I was surprised to see he pulled to a stop in an alley way. A rather large one too. I lead Mikayla out and I turned to see the robot transform. But just as he started, more vehicles with near the same aurora entered the alley. The ones we watched fall to the Earth. All together, they transformed, but the one, a Pewter built blue truck with red flames, caught our attention. For Mikayla, it was because he was the largest, for me, this one was the one with the particularly kind aurora. And that interested me.

As they all came to finish with the interesting display, the large one knelt down to us, he was easily 3 or 4 stories high, the buildings on either side of us were about six or seven. He looked at us both and spoke.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archable Witwicky?" he asked, obviously the leader. I suddenly realized why they all must be after me. The glasses.

"They know your name." Mikayla whispered in awe. Yeah, I noticed.

"Yeah?" I said it as a question. But no matter how much this interested me, how much I wanted to know what was going on, I knew I would regret saying that. Saying that felt like sealing the door, I had no way out of this.

"I am Optimus Prime; we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." I tried to look like I didn't know the stuff he was probably about to tell us.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." I turned to the new yellow one. He was larger than the one who defended us. In fact, they all were.

"Autobots." I repeated to myself. I already knew the answer to this question, but the reality of our situation finally caught up to me. Is this for real?

"This is Ratchet, our medical officer." Optimus gestured to the Autobot that had just spoken. He said nothing, but glanced at me curiously. I guess if any of them can pick up my gift on some sort of 'scanners', it would be the medic. But just in case, I put down the shield I had wrapped around me. He could just be picking up on that, and not my actual gift.

"Jazz, first lieutenant." He continued and gestured this time to the second smallest, silver one. He make a gang symbol and jumped back to recline on an old car. "Our weapons specialist, Ironhide." This time to the last new one, a big black one who at that time transformed his arms into cannons and pointed them at us.

"You feelin lucky, punk?"

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus cautioned. Iron hide transformed his cannons back into arms; he held lots of respect toward his leader.

"Kidding. Just wanted to show them my cannons." I smiled a bit, no guess who was the trigger happy of the bunch. I knew he wouldn't attach, and with my calmness about the situation, I had no trouble admiring them. I may be abnormal, but I'm still a guy, and those were some huge cannons!

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." I turned to see the young one doing a little dance playing a song clip.

"_Check on the rep, yep, second to none." _I laughed a bit, I really seemed to not only trust this one already, but I like him. Wait, did he say Bumblebee was my guardian?

"So you're my guardian?" I asked, Mikayla looked as if she was too intimidated by them to speak. Were they really all that intimidating? I guess I would be if I didn't have my gift and couldn't tell how genuinely nice they were.

He stopped and nodded to me. Cool, I could see a friendship with us. The medic, Ratchet stepped up then.

"His vocal processors were damaged during war. I'm still working on them." He turned his hand into some sort of laser and shot it at Bumblebee's throat. He stopped and Bumblebee clutched his throat and coughed.

"Why are you here?" I turned to see Mikayla pushing aside her intimidation, probably seeing how calm I was. She really shouldn't always take after me, if these Autobots were evil like the cop car; I would be calmer than normal knowing I could stop them if they tried to stop me. She wouldn't be able to.

"We have come here in search of the All Spark. We must find it before the Decepticons." I take it they are the evil guys. "It is the key to our survival, but in the wrong hands, it can cause destruction instead of life." He touched a spot on the side of his head and the space around us gave away to reveal a different world.

"Many years ago, a mech named Megatron turned evil. He decided he wanted power, so he aimed to capture the All Spark. We were forced to launch it off Cybertron in order to protect the universe from his hail. He followed the Cube here, but crash landed in the ice. That was where your great grandfather found him." The scene changed to my great grandfather under the ice. He explored the Arctic Circle and started drawing strange symbols and ended going crazy.

"He accidentally activated his navigational system and had been imprinted with the coordinates to the Cube. You still posses his glasses, which still hold the map." He dropped his hand and we were brought back to here and now.

"We need those glasses. Sam, you hold the key to Earths survival." It wasn't hard to realize the first to go was earth if this Megatron got a hold of this Cube.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikayla whispered to me. Oh, I did. The 'A' I had gotten was from a report on my great grandfather. I did a presentation, and had brought the glasses to school for the presentation. They were still in my backpack.

We were once _again_ on the road to m house. The air was urgent this time. When we got there, Mikayla and I got out. I turned to her briefly.

"Keep them here, I'll be right back." I think she nodded, but I was already on my way in. I passed my parents in a rush and they followed me to my misfortune.

"Sam, where have you been?" mom asked. I tried to search for my back pack while they were there. It wasn't easy.

"A friend's house." I said shortly, checking under my desk.

"Who? Was it that hippie friend of yours? I knew he was a bad influence."

"No, mom. It was a new friend." I tried under my bed.

"Who? Was it a girl?" dad asked.

"Uh, yeah. Mikayla from school. I was helping her with her family project. She wants to see Archable's glasses, I made them part of mine. Where is my backpack?" I asked them, going with the excuse.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." I rushed them out in front of me. Before I left, I turned to do one more sweep of my room to see Optimus lowering Mikayla into my room. I rushed over to help her in.

"They really need those glasses." She said, accepting my help.

"hurry." The large Autobot leader urged.

"Hide, it won't help it my mom see's you, it'll just make things harder." He nodded and walked back to the road, transformed, and drove off. The driving off was last minute, I realized as I seen three black vans pulled up in front of the house.

I rushed down to get the glasses out of my back pack as I analyzed the aurora around their hearts. Not quite evil, but they had bad intentions and they weren't as ignorant as my parents were. They were after the Autobots, and knowing human nature, they intended to do to them what humans would do to me if they found out. Experiments, turning them into weapons.

I wouldn't let that happen to them, nobody should have to go through that. But sensing this, I was suddenly reminded of the day I was born. It was only what I've been told, but the aurora was somehow associated with it.

**Flash back**

_It was two months before I was due, and my mom was on vacation at the Hoover dam. She went into labor for unknown reasons and it was too early. Mom recovered, but I was dying. There was no medical equipment near enough and the paramedics wouldn't arrive on time._

_Suddenly, everything stopped and my heart leveled out. It was a medical miracle, and nobody knew how it happened. I had excellent memory or at that point I did. I could remember everything from the point I became of perfect health to this moment. _

_And I remember sensing the auroras. The same auroras I sense outside my house now. And I remember the power. The pure energy, something that was a lot like the Autobots and Decepticons' life force, only a hundred times stronger, and it felt so old, it overwhelmed me. That was why I cried as a baby, the calmness of my parents had stopped the fear of seeing the world for the first time, and with it being too early. But I was so overwhelmed by the power in the same large property as we were in, the Hoover dam, I cried like a normal newly born._

_The energy was so similar to the Autobots' and Decepticons', yet it was so unique. And years later, researching for my family genealogy report, I found the glasses. The glasses with a map to the All Spark, and they held a trace of that power. Only the faintest reminisce remained, as if they were only touched by the power and I could sense it._

**End flash back**

The great power had to have been the All Spark, and the energy on the glasses were from the map to the All Spark. And if this meant what I thought it did, I knew where the Cube was.

The Hoover Dam.

I walked into the living room to get Mikayla so we could get to the Hoover Dam, I was already taking this quest on with the Autobots, instead of minorly helping them. I found her trying to explain why she had come out of my room when they had just been in there to my parents.

We were just about to leave, I opened the door to try and escape, but out path was blocked. A man in a black suit (I humorously thought of Men in Black) blocking the door, his hand raised, about to knock.

"Are you Samuel Witwicky?" he asked. I felt doom settle in my stomach.

* * *

hope you liked the chap, would have had it up earlier, but I went on a bike ride with my uncle, and the internet was down. srry, but I don't expect problems like that in the future. thanks for the reiews, and I may be able to get a twenty some story up soon; I already have it writen down. R&R


	4. Sector 7

Hey, loved the reviews, if I end up having anything to say, It'll be at the end.

disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

* * *

I stared at the man, I was more scared now than when I met five giant alien robots. I nodded.

"Well we have a few questions for you." He pushed his way in.

"wait, hold on a minute! You're forcing an entry. Get out of my house; you don't have permiss-" Dad started, but the man held up some sort of badge.

"I'm with sector seven, you kick me out, I can put you away." I get the impression he likes to threaten people.

"Never heard of it." Mom said, turning from a desperate Mikayla.

"Never will." He replied. "Your son has been spotted," for a moment I was worried someone seen me 'flying', the unnecessary pause he used for suspense helped none. "with a car we've been after for a while."

"you want his car? Oh, go get your own Camaro. God, this is ridiculous." Dad threw his hands up in annoyance.

"This is no ordinary car. I fortunately can't tell you though. Top secret." He said very smugly.

Mom walked to get a bat once she looked outside. "you get those soldiers, agents, whatever out of my flowers! Or there will be-" the man stuck out a hand and took the bat.

"Ma'm, are you experiencing any flew like symptoms?" he shone a small flash light in her eyes. Oh dear lord, she's been drinking. She doesn't do it often, but when she does, she thinks she can take anyone.

"no! Get out of my house!" she shouted. He ignored her and turned to me.

"Son, I'm going to ask you'll come with us." I was now standing next to Mikayla, ready to grab her wrist and bolt. My parents stepped in front of us, not just me. Everyone's been after me, and poor Mikayla was brought into this.

"Way out of line." Dad objected. Mojo, my dog, started barking at my feet. The man looked about to say something else, but another man walked through the open door and whispered something to him. I heard it with my advanced hearing that came with my gift.

"I think, direct contact." The man turned to the other in surprise. The second nodded and the first took the machine from his hands. He stepped forward and held it up; it looked like some sort of metal detector.

"I'm going to ask that you keep very still." I did so and a strange beeping started. He looked from me to the machine in surprise. He dropped the machine to his side and turned to walk out snapping his other hand along the way. "Take 'em and bag 'em."

Next thing I knew, we were all being hauled off to the vans. My parents and Mojo to one, Mikayla and I in another. We got to ride with the man who interrogated us. After a moment, he turned to the backseat to look at us.

"So, Ladiesman217. That is your user name, is it not?" I had to get rid of that user name, it's just not going to work after this. After this? There's always the chance there isn't an 'after this'. Well, for everyone else that is. I will always make it through

"It was a typo, and I ran with it." I hurried, Mikayla was giving me a look.

"right. So you've been spotted with a very particular car. Someone said it drove away and came back?"

"well, not on Its own. My grandma, very short, had dumped us out. She had gotten annoyed with us." Mikayla said quickly.

"yeah, because car's can't drive themselves. I'm just surprised her grandma can see over the dash board." I laughed. They laughed. We laughed and I thought he bought it.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" my hope fell. This guy was persistent.

"what do you mean, like E.T.? Like that?" I asked, still trying to cover in vein.

"urban legend." Mikayla added.

He pulled out his badge from earlier. "See what this is? This is a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I can lock you up for no reason." he was getting irritated.

"oh, don't mind him. He's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall." Mikayla said, dropping the game and glaring at the man.

"You, with the training bra. Don't test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." I looked at her, she was glaring at the man with new venom.

"Parole?" I asked. She looked at me with regret.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. It's nothing." I nodded, deciding not to push the subject. She has her secrets, I have my, much larger, secrets.

"Nothing? Grand theft auto? That's not nothing." He obviously decided against my resolve. "I am going to lock you two away, forever!" wile he said this, the machine from earlier started beeping harder than when it was pointed at me. At the same time, I felt to energy and aurora of Optimus Prime grow nearer quickly.

Very suddenly, we were taken off the road, up. Large hands gripped the top as a large light shown down on us. We could see the fingers, and that's what told Mikayla the Autobots had come to rescue us. The top broke off and we fell back down.

We all looked up to see Optimus towering above us. He turned off the lights and threw the car roof to the side. I leaned forward, more relived than when I seen Bumblebee pull up between us and the Decepticons.

The humans would find out about my gift and experiment on me, use me as a weapon. The Decepticons just wanted the glasses, then to kill me. I was worried they might be able to break through my shield, mental block, and energy field. Not all at once, and they'd have trouble doing it, but it might be possible.

"It was a bad move, taking the children." I could tell he could get very angry by things like this. We were innocent, and we were being attacked. Not physically, but otherwise.

"I don't have authorization to communicate with you, except to tell you, that I can't communicate with you." He held his arms up and got out. The driver got out thoroughly intimidated. We got out, completely at ease. I knew I could trust them, I also knew I would have to for what was to come.

"What's sector 7" Mikayla asked as the other Autobots arrived and Ironhide used some sort of magnet to take all their weapons. She continued interrogating him as I consecrated on using small energy waves to come out an inch from my skin to kill all the bugs attacking me. Tell me you don't wish you could do that? I wouldn't have taken the chance, Ratchet could obviously pick up on my gift when it was in use, but those little frags were eating me alive, they didn't seem to bother the metal Autobots, luckys.

I was suddenly brought back to what was going on around me when the sound of approaching cars came to my ears. I ran over to where Optimus was lowering his hand for Mikayla and I. We got on and he lifted us to his shoulder.

I watched all the other Autobots flee as Optimus started to run. He tried to lose the cars, but they soon fell back and left it to the _helicopters. _I, for a moment, was worried we wouldn't lose them before Optimus skillfully evaded them by going ninja under a bridge. (**How else would you describe it?)**

The helicopters passed right under us and Optimus slipped a bit. I watched in slow motion as Mikayla fell. I reached out and she grabbed my sleeve before I could grab her hand. She held on desperately and I felt my self start to slip.

Optimus tried to let go and get down before we fell, but my hand had already slipped and we were falling. I braced my self to hit the rough cement, too scared of the impact to recognize the familiar playful, caring, and young aurora quickly approach until I felt his hands wrap around Mikayla and I and setting us down safely.

I looked up to see Bumblebee standing above us, facing the oncoming helicopters and cars. I watched in horror as ropes were thrown at him, bringing him down. And just like that, my world came crashing down once more.

Men came out of the cars with some sort of freezing guns and, to further my horror, freeze my guardian.

"Happy to see me again?" I turned to glare at the man Mikayla had handcuffed to a pole earlier. I contemplated squeezing his smug smile off with my force field, but decided against it. I might get reveled and murder was below me. I'm with the Autobots right now, and murder was for Decepticons.

I turned to watch Bumblebee struggle against his binds, but not actually fighting back. I lost it when he reached out to me. What would you do? I broke free of the guy holding me back and tackled one of the guys freezing Bumblebee. I admit, I did use my shield as a little help, but I immediately stopped, no slips.

I looked away when I realized I couldn't help anymore. The guy who was earlier holding me back had gotten me again and took me back to the man I have grown to hate _so _much.

"Put 'em in the car." He ordered. Hard to believe someone so annoying is in charge, of anything. I sat quietly the whole ride, happy of my cleverness in dropping the glasses for the Autobots when the guy was taking me back to the black cars.

The ride was long, and the whole way I could feel Bee's now distressed life force. Once we got to where ever we were going, I realized we still weren't there yet. We boarded a helicopter with two other people. The first words in a long while came from the new people.

"So, what'd hey get you for?" the girl asked.

"I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot." I heard someone say, 'wow', I think it was the guy. "what about you?"

"we detected a hack from them. I was first to realize it was alien." She said casually. I nodded.

"that was probably the Decepticons getting info on my great grandfather. He found their leader and went crazy." Her eyes went wide; I think I toped her story. Can't beat the Sam.

When we landed, I was forced to stay back and mingle with the others, I settled on glairing at the guy who took us. He and another one walked up to us.

"seems we started off on the wrong foot." He held out his hand as if expecting me to forget what he's done. "call me agent Simmons."

I ignored his hand. "where's my car?" I asked.

"see, we need you to cooperate. I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"ok, first I want my car. And my parents. Maybe you should write this down." Its amazing how I often turned out with the upper hand. "oh, and her juvy record. That's got to be gone, like, forever." I seen she looked at me out of the corner of my eye.

"the man's an extorsionist." the other guy said. This upset Simmons, but he agreed. I could see the tables turning in our favor once more. Not only was I able to save Bee, but I could sense that great power I felt only that day I was born, I didn't realize how good a memory I had, it had to be tied to my gift.

We would get the All spark and, hopefully, it was before the Decepticons.

* * *

This was quicker tham I expected. can you guess how he got his gift yet? if you can't, it will be revealed near the end of this story, or the next. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not posting (see bottem for an explanation). I just have to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing. i hadnt expected my first stories to be so well liked. esepcialy 'thouhts'. I mean that as, it got as many reviews in one day as 'The Fallen Scout' got withen a few days. and im sure more people favorited it than this one and my first. wow, was it realy that good? Anyway, I'm going to start the chappy, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own transformers or anyhing else I put in these stories, exept things like Sams gift and the bugs eating him alive, ones name was Fred. But that's it.

* * *

Much to my irritation, we were taken on a tour of the facility, and joined by a team of army men. That's where the control room is, this is where we keep in check all PDAA (public display of alien activity). And this is where we keep NBE-1. (Non biological extraterrestrial)

Wait, they're keeping an alien here? Cybertronian in the basement, wonderful. As we entered the room, I realized just how cold it was, to keep the transformer frozen, I guessed. I was about to give them a hard time about keeping an innocent Autobot frozen, until I felt his aurora. It was barely there since he was trapped in unconsciousness, but it was there.

Such hate and anger. The only thing he seemed to feel positively about was energy. Power, he was power hungry and held energy and power above all else. His hate was as strong as Optimus's kindness. His anger was as strong as Optimus's protectiveness. It had to be Megatron.

I interrupted whatever he was saying about 'NBE-1'. "Sorry to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons." All the S-7 agents except Simmons looked eager at the new information, he just looked irritated.

"Ok son. As I was saying-" he was once again interrupted by some other agent.

"Megatron? Do you know why he came to earth?"

"Yeah. They came looking for this cube looking thing; it's supposed to be really powerful." I eyed Simmons closely. "You know where it is, don't you?"

He shifted; I could get away with calling him on it because he showed interest in it. "Come this way." He then took us to a room, the energy coming from it became so powerful, I was twitching in my seat. This was where I was born, where I got my gift. I didn't know if I should feel respect or wonder. I settled on keeping an indifferent face.

We all stared though the window taking up the whole front wall, the Cube was there. It was huge, it could easily hold a small town, and I don't even know if that was an exaggeration. But it was awesome too.

"Four football fields of cement keeping it undetected from any one or any alien on the outside." The one who asked the question commented. "Giving off pure energy." Most people didn't notice him talking, but the girl did.

"What kind of energy?" she asked. This caught all our attention. He gestured for us to follow him. This time we entered a reinforced room with metal walls. There were scratches and dents all along the room. A very annoyed Simmons, the new guy had taken over his tour, locked the door behind us, I assumed this was a precaution.

"Anyone have any devices? Blackberry, key alarm, phone?" the boy from the helicopter took out his phone,

"I got a phone." He tossed it to Simmons, who obviously had fun with whatever was coming, and I had an idea.

He put the phone in a glass box that looked like it wasn't about to give in to any tank. He closed it and locked it. I kept my eyes on the phone, waiting for it to happen. As soon as Simmons pushed the button, I felt the device gain life.

Its aurora was completely innocent and clean. It was a new soul and hasn't had time to taint it. It also hasn't had time to have anything more to its aurora. It was just created, therefore had no dislikes or likes.

He started attacking, scared and as it has weapons and isn't technically new, only new to life, it had guns and would use them. I turned to Simmons as he pulled the trigger once more and the small transformer lost its life just as fast as it got it. I was suddenly angry at how they misused its power. But I said nothing and reached out via gift to feel the hollow shell that once housed one of the same life forces that the Autobots each have.

"Easy as that." He said, putting the trigger down. I tried hard not to glare at him.

"wow." One of the army men said, I tried hard not to glare at him too. I had a feeling no one wanted to hear a lecture about the misuse of the All Spark, it amazed me how I felt toward the All Spark when it alien and I was human, what connection did I have to it? And I had more important matters.

I had to get to Bumblebee. Just as I thought this, alarms went off, and it didn't sound like one of the toilets had broken.

I turned sharply to Simmons, he was looking around.

"Well that's not good." He then pulled up a briefcase and started to assemble a gun. I could tell he was getting more and more anxious as the seconds passed. I had a bad feeling on what the alarms meant, so I reached out with my gift and sensed a faint life source coming on line. Megatron.

I ran up to Simmons, "you have to take me to my car." He didn't stop with his word, all the others standing around us confused.

"Your car? It's confiscated." I suddenly got a flare of annoyance when he said _it_, but pushed it away, ignoring how mush I've come to like the Autobots. I barely knew them. Granit, the whole 'reading their aurora' makes me feel I know them better than I actually do, but still.

"Well, then, unconfiscated him." I followed him as he picked up something I didn't care about.

"We have to take him to the All Spark; he's going to know what to do with it." I insisted. He stopped and turned to me finally.

"Listen, I have people's lives at stake here. I don't know what's going to happen if I-" I cut him off.

"So you're just going to wait and see what happens?" this seemed to fuel his anger.

"I can't just-"this time he was interrupted by one of the soldiers, the one in charge. He pushed Simmons against the glass box and held a gun to his heart.

"Take him to his car." The soldier demanded, I liked this guy. I quickly took in his aurora, humans only had auroras. He only had the right intentions, yet was tainted with death, I wasn't surprised. He was a soldier, obviously. His aurora was a lot like the base of each Autobots, but was different as it became more complex, as the Autobots' did.

"Stand down, soldier." He said, suddenly calm. "I am ordering you under S-7 jurisdiction-" he was once again interrupted, by the one who said 'wow' earlier.

"S-7 don't exist."

"That's right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist." The soldier holding Simmons said.

"I'm going to count to five." He tried a different approach. The Soldier readjusted his gun to point at his heart straighter.

"Well I'm going to count to three." It was quiet for a minute, then the secretary of defense stepped up.

"I'd do as he said Simmons. These guys don't mess around." The annoying agent calculated the situation for a second, then put up his hands.

"Fine, if you want to lay the fate of the world in the kids Camaro, whatever." The soldier let him go, and he led us to a room. I steadily felt the playful, young aurora grow closer as a reassurance he was leading us to Bee.

I walked in first, "stop, stop. Put them down." I went to the nearest agent. Once the others had set on stopping them, I went to Bumblebee. "hey, how're you doin'?" I pulled him free. He sat up and pointed his cannon at the agents, defensive. He watched them cautiously before I stepped in, noticing how he didn't point it at me. He obviously trusted me too.

"Don't worry about them, their alright." I tried to reassure him, but quickly gave up and cut to the chaise. "Come on, we're going to take you to the All Spark." He turned to me and nodded, I walked got, him close on my tail. The others hurried to catch up, and some to take the lead.

We once again followed Simmons back to the All Spark, this time the same room it was in. I followed him right up to the corner of it, which was jutting out toward us. He reached up and did who-knows-what. All I knew was the next second, the Cube was folding into itself, like how the transformers folded and unfolded when changing forms, but every piece was the same shape, the same size. It did this until the whole thing was just one of those pieces, a more human friendly sized cube.

Bee turned around, wings once again high and he held the Cube. "Let's get going!"

"He's right, we can't stay here. We need to hide the Cube somewhere in the city." The soldier said, taking charge. Natural born leader, that one was.

"Right, right." Simons agreed eagerly, he was obviously affected by the display.

"But we cannot make a stand without the air force." He added. Simmons looked discouraged at this, as it was my understanding all communications had gone down.

"This place must have some kind of radio, short wave." The secretary jumped in. Simmons nodded; he went from doom and gloom to the ever optimistic quickly. Oh, optimistic, Optimus. Fits him. Well, it must just be satellite communications that are down.

"Yeah, something old in the basement." The other two nodded, the soldier spoke up.

"Will it work?"

"It, well, anything can work. Did you see that-" he made a strange noise and pulled his hands together, as if about to clap, but stopped. The more I watch this guy, the more I know he's got a few screws loose.

Once that was set, the secretary, the two from the helicopter, and Simmons stayed to contact the air force while the rest of us took the cube out to Mission City. We would try to get it into military hands. I knew it wouldn't word, if Megatron was this powerful, and he was giving the Autobots a run for their money, there's no way the military would be able to keep it from him. I didn't voice this though, if I did, I would have to explain how I knew he was so dangerous. This was in no way completely induced by what the Autobots had told us.

Along the way, we passed the other Autobots, the followed us and my hope on the outcome grew that much more. But my worry came back when we were attacked on the road. Optimus transformed and took on the Decepticon. His aurora was very aggressive and strait forward. Optimus wouldn't be able to help us in the beginning, let's just pray Megatron won't get there before he does.

Mikayla and I got out of Bumblebee as the two soldiers from earlier examined the skies, everyone else was taking position.

"The air force." The first one pointed at the jet I knew was defiantly not the air force. Its aurora held all the other Decepticons' held, anger, hate, and murder. But this one held treachery. He worked for Megatron, but would over throw him at any given chance.

Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed, causing chaos to break out. "It's Starscream!" they rushed to hold up near-by truck to block the oncoming missile.

I was thrown back by the force, but didn't get hurt. I turned to see if everyone was alright. I gulped when I seen Bumblebee accost from me. He had no legs. He pulled himself toward me, I was close to having a nervous break-down. Bee's hurt, Optimus wasn't here yet, neither was the air force, and we're under attack.

Bumblebee pulled out something I recognized as the All Spark before I seen it. He gave it to me and I gathered my head, I had to stay calm. Obviously Bee is in no shape to protect the All Spark, or get it to safety, and I couldn't protect it. He wanted me to get it to safety.

I looked up from the Cube, "I can't leave you here." I objected. Mikayla came up with the leading soldier.

"Boy! I need you to get that Cube into military hands. I can't leave my team." I shook my head.

"No, I, I can't do this."

"Listen to me!" he grabbed my shirt and yelled over the explosions; war had broken out full fledged. "You're a soldier now! I need to get you to take the Cube to the tall building with statues. Set this flare, they'll come to you." Oh, the Decepticons will come for me alright. For some reason, that didn't do anything to calm me. I turned to Mikayla.

"I'll get Bee." I watched her eye a nearby tow truck. I nodded and took off, time for some action. I could easily get there safely and quickly if I used my shield, but I would _not _use it. As I ran, Ratchet and Ironhide came up next to me.

"We'll cover you, Sam." I noticed how they didn't take the Cube, they honestly trusted me this much to get it to safety.

I now ran, to try and get the All Spark out of here, two Autobots by my side, the air force just now above my head, and a racing mind in my head. Would I make it? Would we win, could we win?

I honestly don't know.

* * *

I din't realise 'thoughts' was so good, I guess i've writen these so much, I just see thats how he would see us.(I got a new wonderfull batch of reviews on it wile i was writing this chapter.) Anyway, I'm going to be posting side stories like that from time to time, I can never write on one story for too long, and sorry for not updating, I was buisy brushing up on my Cybertronian history, AKA; watching Youtube. Anyway, thanks agin, and R&R! - I said 'Anyway' 3 times, word of the day?


	6. The All Spark

this is the next chapter, the next should be up within minutes.

disclaimer: I don't own transformers

* * *

I was sent flying off my feet as a new explosion hit right next to me. I gasped, how was I going to do this?

"Keep going, Sam!" I looked up to see Ratchet fighting off the Decepticon who tried to shoot me, Ironhide took on all approaching ones. I had to get up, they wert fighting for nothing. I took strength from the adrenalin rush I now had to stand and keep running.

I gripped the All Spark securely and took off once more, but that wasn't the only setback we had. About thirty seconds later, we were attacked again, and this time they were forced into one-on-one battles each, I was on my own.

"Get to the building." Ironhide shouted, I didn't stop in my dodging flying cars and debris on my way to the building. Missiles and lunges were pointed at me. I luckily dodged each one of them, there was no skill to it, trust me. I came to a stop at the bottom of the building the soldier had pointed out, glancing up and pausing briefly, I realized just how tall it really was. And I'm guessing the elevator is out.

I ran in and directly to the stairs when I felt the power hungry, merciless aurora I had felt before in the Hoover Dam, only at full strength. And headed straight for me. I decided to block out all the auroras so I wouldn't have a heart attack.

I ran up the stairs, not stopping until after about ten flights to look up. God, I wasn't even half way up! The stairs started to give away under me and I started again, only getting to the next flight just before the large leader of the Decepticons crushed through. He made to grab me, but came up short.

"Mine, All Spark!" I ignored him and kept running. I broke to the top surprisingly quickly, setting off the flare and running around the roof until a helicopter came up next to the side. I sighed in relief and ran towards them. Human, good. They almost had it, but I choose then to analyze the surrounding area for Decepticons. One particularly treacherous one was nearby; I think they said his name was Starscream.

I turned to see him aiming a cannon at us; I jumped back, pulling the Cube away just before the helicopter exploded. I felt Megatron's life force near.

"Give me the All Spark!" he climbed to the roof with me. I backed away, clutching the Cube with all my might. I briefly looked behind me every once in a while, so I wouldn't walk over the edge. It was during one of those precautions I got an idea.

"Give me the All Spark, boy, and you may live to be my pet." He continued to walk toward me as I climbed behind one of the statues. I could fall easily, but it put something between us. For some reason, that didn't put me any more at ease.

But all the same, I shouted back, more bravely than I felt, "I'm never giving you this All Spark!" I couldn't see him, but I bet this didn't please him.

"Oh, so unwise." From what I could see, he was drawing some sort of weapon. I braced myself, once again, too preoccupied to realize help had come.

I felt the force as he struck the floor in front of the statue I was clinging to, causing me to fall backwards off the edge along with most of the surrounding roof. I curled around the All Spark, protecting it had become as much a need as protecting my gift.

So in my readiness to fall to my death, it was a shock to land on metal much sooner than I would have landed on the cement. That and it curled around me, holding me down securely instead of causing me to become a blood spot.

"I've got you boy." I became aware of his aurora as I looked up to see Optimus had caught me. "Hold on to the Cube." He put up his battle mask, not hard to figure out its purpose, and held me more securely as he dropped. We fell slowly for a while, as his attempt not to make a crash landing, only to be pulled down by Megatron.

He landed a ways away from us, Optimus turned to me quickly before fighting Megatron.

"Sam, if I cannot finish off Megatron, I want you to push the Cube into my spark. I will sacrifice myself to destroy the Cube." He briefly pulled apart his chest plates to show me. I nodded, I was right. He would give his life to protect others. Nobel. "Get behind me."

He stood to face the Decepticon leader; I took cover in the crater in the cement he made when we landed. I did a quick scan of the field, or city, ignoring all the sparks, as I now realize what their life forces are called, that belonged to Decepticons.

Ratchet was on down the street, Ironhide was with the humans, and Bumblebee was with Mikayla, quickly moving toward the majority of the fight. I couldn't find Jazz, where was he? I searched desperately, I finally found him, in two places. But it was just a ghost of his aurora, and he had no spark signal. I had never 'felt' a dead being before, this must be it.

I didn't have much time to grief as I was once again almost hit. I took cover further under a pipe that was sticking out in the cement. I took a visual on Optimus's progress, not to good. But he's still managing to get in some attacks.

He told me to shove the Cube into his spark if he lost. That would leave the earth to the expense of Megatron with only three Autobots. We would all die, but if he got the All Spark, it wouldn't just be our world that would be destroyed.

I figured it out, the All Spark gave off pure energy and power, if you add that to one of their sparks, which only held a small fraction of the All Sparks power, would over load them, they wouldn't be able to survive it. If Megatron won, Optimus would be dead and the earth really would be left at his feet. No doubt. I looked back up at the battle in progress, and almost as if showing me irony, Optimus was thrown to the ground and Megatron was right with him, about to finish him off.

They were so close, Megatron turned to me, in one last attempt to get the All Spark before killing our last hope. Was it wrong to think that if Optimus was dead, the other Autobots wouldn't stand a chance? They seem to agree though.

"Give me the Cube boy!" I felt all the sparks, all the auroras in this city. I could hear the explosions around us, see them. I could hear Optimus urging me to turn and shove the Cube into his chest and Megatron towering above me.

It may have been all the stress getting to my head, or my gift finally affecting my brain, but I suddenly looked at the situation a different way.

Instead of seeing Megatron towering over me, with the will to crush me, take the All Spark, destroy Prime, then take over the universe. Instead I seen a friend lying on the ground behind me because of this guy that towered above me with the will to crush me and take over the universe. But I had the All Spark and he towered over me so I could just almost reach his spark.

I ran up, must be the chaos getting to me, and ignored Optimus's pleas for me to stop as I held the All Spark above my head as I stood under his spark, to sudden to realize what I was doing. At once his spark absorbed the All Spark, could feel it grow too powerful for his Cybertronian spark to handle.

He doubled back and clutched his spark, spending too much time resisting. Finally, he fell, his optics dimming and spark off line. Only a hollow echo of his aurora.

I stood there, the spot I killed Megatron, for who knows how long. Just standing there, in shock. I just took down the Autobots worst enemy with their most prized position.

I was unable to move until Optimus got up and walked to the corpse. He bent to extract a small shard of the All Spark. I looked around to see everyone circled around us. I turned with all of them to face the great Autobot leader.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." Ratchet spoke up, I tuned to see him holding up both parts to the Autobot we had all learned to be Jazz. I frowned, I knew there was no hope for him, his spark had gone out when I seen him during the battle. But it was different hearing it. I had honestly known the Autobots for about a day, and I already felt as though I would miss Jazz.

"oh, Jazz." Optimus took his parts. He turned to us humans, "we have lost a great comrade today, but gained new ones. I thank you all, you honor us with you bravery." I smiled, that was one of the cheesiest lines I had ever heard in real life, but it worked with him. "Thank you."

"Permission to speak." I turned to my yellow guardian, surprised he was using his own voice.

"Permission granted old friend." Optimus looked pleased his vocal processors were working. I wondered when Ratchet had fixed them.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is what he wishes." The two turned to me.

"Yeah, of course." Bumblebee smiled widely and I smiled back. I really could see a friendship between us form easily.

The battle was over, and I suddenly worried what the Autobots were going to do. Their home world was destroyed and so was their hope in rebuilding it. I pushed these worries away, we had more immediate problems.

The government.

* * *

R&R


	7. meeting the parents

I had this chapter ready, only two or three more until i finish this one!

disclaimer: I dont own transformers

* * *

When we got back to S-7 base, Ratchet immediately took over one of the larger rooms, dragging Bumblebee. I was going to follow, unsure of what to do because I was usually with Bee during this time, but the other two cautioned me against it. I was with them, Ironhide and Optimus, when a bunch of government people approached.

"We'd like to discuss a few things concerning your presence here." One said.

"What would you like to discuss?" Optimus asked.

"Should we not get the other three of your group?"

"One is dead, and it isn't in your best interest to interrupt Ratchet while he works." He explained. That's putting it much nicer than Ironhide had to me. If I remember correctly, it was something like, 'I wouldn't go in there. Unless you want a wrench in your head, I would leave Ratchet alone when he's working.'

"alright." They didn't seem at all fazed when he said one is dead, bastards. And I'm usually a nice person. "We have decided to shut down Sector 7 and propose to start a team to work with you."

"That is all fine with me, but I suppose that is an invitation to stay here on earth?" the man looked shocked, he probably didn't think the aliens would require permission to stay on earth and would anyways.

"Well, uh, yes. We have volunteers to start. Major Lennox and his team of survivors from the base attack." Oh, I heard about them. So the thing that attacked them must have been a Decepticon.

"Do you have a scheduled location for us to stay, or shall it be here?" he didn't sound excited about the possibility of living where his arch nemesis was once held.

"We have a location. But preparations must be set. We expect it o be ready within the next three months. Meanwhile, you can stay here."

He nodded, "More of us will be coming if we stay on earth. I hardly think the four of us will do well against more Decepticon attacks."

"More? How many are there?"

"Not as many as the Decepticons, but we do have numbers. I do expect the arrival of at least four. But more should arrive."

"Ok, so make room for at least eight." He nodded.

"At least seven. Though I expect more, I cannot be sure. Bumblebee will be staying with Sam." He gestured toward me.

"With a civilian? What is the significance of this boy?"

"He is our friend." The one word struck me. They thought of me that way? Really? But, they've only known me for about two days. Well, I trusted them, and it's only been about two days. When I think about it, I consider them friends too. I guess there are some things you can do with another, and you have to become closer. Stranger to friend. Crush to girlfriend.

"But he does not have clearance." He objected. I did not fail to notice he was the only one to speak among them.

"He'll need it then." Ironhide stated. "The boy and the girl." The man looked confused. I gestured toward Mikayla, who was a ways away talking to the girl from the helicopter, Maggie.

"Alright. I will get clearance for the two. Anything else?" he sounded irritated.

"Uh," he turned to me. "I would like to know where my parents are." I said.

"Oh, they're in the holding quarters."

"Here?" he nodded and motioned for me to follow. I stood and did just that, smiling at the two Autobots on my way. He lead me to a sort of temporary living quarters, I heard barking on the inside. Why did they have to take Mojo? Not like he can have anything to do with the Autobots, except the spot on Ironhide's foot that was once rusted.

"Sammy!" my mom threw her arms around me. I flinched, I had been injured, but mostly on the arm she now held tightly. She let go immediately. "Did they hurt you? If so, I'm going to kill them."

"No, mom. I'm fine. But, uh, I have something to tell you." In a way, telling them was a lot like telling them about my gift, I had no idea how they would react.

"What?" Dad asked. I then noticed the man had left us alone.

"Let's walk and talk." I suggested. They nodded eagerly. Leaving Mojo in side, they stepped out and closed the door. "See. I, uh, the car you bought me wasn't, um, a car." I tried to explain.

"Then what was it? An alien?" dad laughed at his spot on guess. Mom was laughing too, I laughed nervously, and they thought it was because I thought his joke was pathetic.

"So, you see. I got these bruises, and cuts, from, um, being in the city. Mission City." They obviously didn't watch T.V. in there because their expressions didn't change. I tried a new approach once again, how was I going to do this? "The yard wasn't messed up by me," I hesitated. They only saw the yard when they were being taken by S-7.

I was evidently stalling too much, because I failed to notice we were in the same hanger the Autobots were and my parents' eyes went wide. I turned to see what had frightened them; Optimus was talking to Ironhide behind me. I suddenly got an Idea. Let's start this with introductions. I can explain when they ask questions. A much easier solution than saying I was attacked by a power hungry alien robot, and befriended some others.

I walked up to them, parents in tow.

"Hello Sammuel. Are these your parents?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. I, uh, wanted to introduce you." I turned to my parents and smiled reassuringly.

"Sam, what are they?" my mom looked ready to bolt, taking me with her.

"You have not explained? Oh, this should be interesting." Ironhide smirked. My guess he was estimating their reaction to his cannons.

"Mom, Dad. These are two of the Autobots. Optimus Prime, their leader, and Ironhide, their weapons specialist." Ironhide had just started to raise his arm at the two humans when Optimus shook his head.

"Ironhide. The humans are plainly terrified as it is."

He frowned and lowered his arm, obviously disappointed he wouldn't be able to show off his cannons once more.

"The other two are in the improvised med bay." I turned to y pale white parents. "We can't go in there, but the car you bought me, he's one of them."

"How?" dad asked, trying to get a hold on himself and not run out of here screaming.

"We are able to take on the forms of ordinary vehicles." Ironhide explained, then continued seeing the look on his face, "don't worry. We are the only ones on earth."

"Actually, if your car was one, you'd be dead because it would be a Decepticon." I corrected.

"Decepticon?" mom asked. I decided to just explain now; the Autobots would help me out.

"Ok, so there are Autobots and Decepticons." I explained everything, having to change my side of the story so my gift wouldn't be apparent. By the end, Ratchet had come out with a newly fixed Bumblebee. Bee sat next to me, and was in turn, the closest to my parents.

"Wow, that was quick." I commented. His legs were completely busted up, and it took less than a day for Ratchet to fix them.

"Don't doubt Ratchet, he works quickly." Bumblebee said with his real voice. Ratchet leaned over and slapped him upside the head.

"Don't stress your vocal processor. And we would have been done sooner if he would have sat still."

Bee rubbed the back of his head and nodded, "_yessir."_ He said using his vocal processor. I wonder, if Ratchet could fix his legs up so quickly, what happened to his vocal processor that it wasn't fixed yet.

"You all should be getting home." Simmons said, grumpier than usual.

"Yeah, come on. Bye Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet." I stood up, stretching.

"How're we getting home?" dad asked. Bee stood up and frowned.

"Dose 'guardian' ring a bell?" he asked. He was only my guardian, but since he was, he'll be taking us home. That's why I didn't say good bye to him. Ratchet hit him upside the head again and fiddled with something on his neck. Bee tried to speak again, but nothing came out.

"I don't trust you not to use those things. I'll reactivate them once they're fully healed." He nodded and transformed, opening all doors. I got in the driver's seat and Mikayla in the passengers. My parents got in the back.

"Hey, weren't you an older model?" dad asked as we took off, I waved a good bye to the others.

"Yeah, he can change his alt form." I picked up on the term.

"That's useful." Mom said, trying to compliment. It was silent a minute until she spoke again. "What did he mean earlier when he said 'dose guardian ring a bell?'?"

"Oh, thought I told you. He's my guardian." I said nonchalantly.

"What? I think I would have remembered that. Why do you have a guardian?"

"Um, the Decepticons were after me, so Bee had to protect me. And he did, against one of them. Thanks by the way." I said the last part to the car.

"_It's my job." _He said via radio, then added, "_It's a pleasure to help a friend." _Mikayla cleared her voice, "_friends." _He corrected. Mikayla and I laughed, Bee quickly joining in with a little kid laughing hysterically. That made us laugh harder. My poor parents were at a loss as to what was so funny. Maybe it was because Mikayla even killed one of the 'cons.

That friendship I mentioned, I've found it. And my parents were even making progress. They're not looking as though they want to jump out of the car at any moment. That could be just because of the speed we were going. Evidentially, Autobots don't have to follow traffic rules.

* * *

hoped you liked it, i hoped you liked it. R&R, and check out my other ones if you havnt.


	8. the sequal

I've decided to end this story there. The next one of the series should be up soon, sorry for the wait; I didn't have access to a computer this weekend. I apologize extremely for that. I might or might not be able to post from where I'm going now, just rest assure I will finish these stories. For the nest ones title, I've decided to call it ' Lies, or just not the whole truth?' =.)

ps: please vote on the last chapter.


	9. the sequal is up

hey, the next chapter is up, titled Lies, or just not the whole truth?. its actualy been up for a while, I just forgot to do this. srry. I have a request at the end that you review and tell me if you want Alice, the human looking Decepticon, in it. R&R it.


	10. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
